wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Simone Biles
Simone Biles (born March 14, 1997 in Columbus, Ohio) is an elite artistic gymnast. She is the 2013 World All-Around Champion and the 2013 US National All-Around Champion. She now resides in Spring, Texas, where she trains at Bannon's Gymnastix. Her favorite event is vault. She is one of the few gymnasts capable of performing a triple-twisting Yurchenko vault, a double twisting double back dismount on beam, and a triple-twisting double back on floor.double double dismount off beam Junior Career 2010 Biles made her national debut at JO Nationals as a level 10 gymnast, where she placed first on floor exercise and tied for third on vault. 2011 Biles qualified to elite level in 2011 at the Glider's Elite Qualifier in Riverside, California, where she placed first in the all-around, on balance beam and vault, third on floor exercise, and fifth on uneven bars. Afterwards, she competed at the American Classic, where she took first on vault, third in the all-around, fourth on floor, and eighth on uneven bars. Biles moved on to compete at the 2011 CoverGirl Classic, the qualifying meet into Visa Championships. She placed fifth on vault (tied) and floor exercise. At the Junior Visa Championships, she tied for seventh on vault. She was added to the Junior National Team. 2012 Biles' 2012 season began at the American Classic, where she placed first in the all-around and on vault, tied for second on floor, placed third on beam, and fourth on uneven bars. Afterwards, she competed at the Secret US Classic, where she placed first in the all-around, tied for second on vault, and placed sixth on balance beam. At the Junior Visa Championships, she placed first on vault, third in the all-around, and sixth on uneven bars, balance beam (tied), and floor exercise. Senior Career 2013 Biles' senior international debut was at the 2013 AT&T American Cup. She was announced as part of the lineup five days before the competition, to replace an injured American gymnast.American Cup announcement She placed second in the all-around, won the vault and uneven bars, placed fourth on floor, and seventh on balance beam. In March, she was announced as a member of the senior US team for the European Tour (City of Jesolo Trophy and GER-ROU-USA meet).Jesolo/ GER-ROU-USA meet In Jesolo, she won the senior all-around competition over the current champion and compatriot, Kyla Ross. She also helped the senior American team win the team gold medal, and won vault, balance beam, and floor exercise. She contributed to the US's gold medal finish and tied for silver in the senior all-around with compatriot Peyton Ernst at the GER-ROU-USA Friendly in Chemnitz at the end of March. Biles competed at the US Classic in July, where she debuted a brand new double layout half out pass on floor. Unfortunately, she had a rough competition and chose to scratch on her last event, vault. She placed seventh on beam, eighth on floor, and ninth on bars. She improved greatly at the National Championships, winning the all-around and placing second on every individual event. At the Worlds selection camp in September, she was named to the US team for the World Championships. In qualifications, Biles competed in the third subdivision. In addition to qualifying first for the all-around, she also qualified for all four event finals (second on vault, sixth on uneven bars, fifth on balance beam, and first on floor exercise). Biles is the first gymnast to do this since Russia's Aliya Mustafina in 2010, and the first American to do this since Shannon Miller in 1991. Prior to the competition, Biles had submitted two skills to the FIG: a double layout half-out on floor and a Weiler kip with a full turn on uneven bars. The former skill was added to the Code of Points and named after her after qualifications. She opted not to perform the latter skill. In the all-around, Biles lead the field for two rotations, but dropped to second after rotation three. She hit a great floor routine to take the gold ahead of teammate Kyla Ross and Russia's Aliya Mustafina. She became the first African-American to win the World All-Around title, and the seventh American overall. In the vault final, Biles performed sixth. She scored a 15.933 on her Amanar and a 15.258 on her Lopez, averaging out to a 15.595. She won silver behind compatriot McKayla Maroney and ahead of North Korea's Hong Un-Jong. In the bars final, Biles performed fifth. She performed solidly, scoring a 14.716. She finished fourth, just outside the medals. In the balance beam final, she performed fifth. She had a good routine, but a big step forward on her dismount, and scored a 14.133. Her coaches filed an inquiry after her routine, which was accepted and her score was changed to a 14.333. She won bronze behind Mustafina and Ross. In the floor exercise final, she competed third. She had a great, bouncy routine and scored a 15.000. She won gold over Italy's Vanessa Ferrari and Romania's Larisa Iordache. Following the World Championships, Biles underwent surgery to remove bone spurs from her ankle, something she had been dealing with since the U.S. Classic.surgery In November, training footage surfaced of Biles working on a double Arabian and Dos Santos on floor, a Bhardwaj on bars, and an Arabian on beam.new skills Medal Count References